Trick or Treating
by KingdomHeartsBBY
Summary: Ritsuka and Yuiko go out trick or treating for Halloween without Soubi for protection. Anything can happen. Loveless oneshot!


"Ritsuka-kun! You look so cute as a vampire!" The energetic pink haired girl squealed in awe at her school friend. She scanned over his costume which consisted of a black shirt, tight black pants, black eye liner on the top lids of his eyes, along with fake blood dripping down from the corner of his mouth.

It was Halloween night. Ritsuka and Yuiko had planned to go trick or treating with each other a while ago. As much as Ritsuka didn't want to go trick or treating, he couldn't bring himself to say no to her. Ritsuka had already told Soubi about his Halloween plans. He made it clear that he didn't want Soubi to come along. It would only make him nervous.

"You're a cat right?" Ritsuka's eyes scanned over the skimpy two piece costume she had on. The belly shirt and shorts were printed with leopard designs.

Yuiko's eyes lit up. "Yeah! I spent hours making sure it was perfect!" She smoothed out her shirt and flicked her ears on top of her head. "Let's get going before all the candy gets handed out!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him out of his house.

They each had an empty pillow case in their hand. They planned on filling it all the way to the top. They would go home, sort it all, then eat till they felt sick. The normal thing to do on Halloween.

They came to the first house, the normal light blue house looked dark azure in the night. The sun had already gone down hours ago. Ritsuka's mom had gone to bed, making it okay if he snuck out. Yuiko knocked on the door, bouncing on her heels. There was shuffling from underneath the door, and then it opened with a creek.

"Trick or treat!" They sang in unison.

The lady smiled at them before depositing three pieces of candy in to their pillow cases.

"Thank you!" The woman closed the door, Yuiko and Ritsuka walked back out on to the street looking for another house with its lights on.

They continued their journey for candy along Ritsuka's neighborhood. Their bags were filling up fast with candy they had received. They swept through neighborhoods until they were on the other side of the small town.

"I think we should head back. It's already m-midnight." The girl hugged herself as she rapidly looked around her at the tall trees swaying in the wind.

"Are you scared?" Ritsuka questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Well there's monsters in the woods! Haven't you ever seen the movies?!"

A rustle filled the air from one of the bushes next to them. Yuiko suddenly jumped, grabbing on to Ritsuka's arm. Her body quivered with fear of the "monsters" that were living in the woods they were in.

"R-Ritsuka-kun…" She whined. "L-Let's run home. That way we can stay safe!" She tugged on the boy's arm, urging for him to go faster.

Ritsuka pulled his arm out of Yuiko's grasp. "You can go home, but I'm not running." He said straightly. He wasn't going to get scared because of some rustling noises. He wasn't a little child.

Yuiko bit her bottom lip. It was either run home, or stay with the one she loved. Die or stay? There was another sudden smack close by, and before Ritsuka could even look in the direction of the sound, Yuiko darted off.

Ritsuka sighed, holding in a soft chuckle. But the noises didn't stop. They became louder and closer. Bangs, shuffles, moans, and groans. They grew and grew, the boy's heart beat picked up with every new sound. He tried to calm himself down, tried to tell himself we wasn't scared. But it was the complete opposite.

"I don't need to call Soubi." He mumbled, his hand, on instinct, slipped in to his pocket and grabbed his phone. But he had told Soubi not to come. He couldn't confess that he needed Soubi to come save him.

The noises suddenly stopped. Ritsuka could hear his own heart beat rising in his throat. The ground started to shake and then suddenly cracked in two not far from Ritsuka's feet. The crack grew, running towards Ritsuka. There wasn't enough time for Ritsuka to run before his wrists, ankles, and neck were secured with silver chains.

He struggled against the tight restraint forcing him to stay in one place, but the harder he struggled the tighter the chains got. He pulled at the one around his neck; it only allowed enough air for him so he wouldn't faint.

Ritsuka started to panic at the loss movement he had. He was stuck in the woods along and unable to yell for help, on Halloween. Now there was no chance to call Soubi to come and save him. He looked down at his phone he had dropped, if he could dial Soubi's number maybe he would know he was in trouble.

He dropped down to his knees, his hand reached out and flipped open the phone. But it was suddenly pulled away from him. "Ah ah ah. We wouldn't want you to call Soubi to get you out of this situation." A voice boomed in the forest.

Ritsuka couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. It was surrounding him, closing in on him, making it harder to breath. He tried again to pull away from the chains, but had no luck. He was trapped.

"Ritsuka, why would a little boy like you be walking through a scary forest alone?" The voice laughed.

"…go…" Ritsuka tried to plead out but the chain around his neck didn't help. His eyes filled with tears from pain. It was unpleasant to have tight chains around any part of your body.

"Sorry we couldn't hear you." Again laughs filled the air, but this time there was more than one. We? So that meant there was more than one person doing this. So surely Ritsuka wouldn't be able to take on more than one person.

"…et…m…e…go…" The boy forced it out, quickly gasping for air after. He didn't like to plead but if it was for his life then it had to be done. How would Soubi react if he found out he had died? Soubi said he would devote his whole life to the boy.

"Why should we do that? This is such an entertaining show. Watching poor little Ritsuka suffer from lack of oxygen." Another series of giggles ran through the thing forest. "But let's make this more interesting, shall we?"

A sudden cold wind blew through. Ritsuka shivered, forgetting about the attempt to try to escape and hugged himself to stay warm. His body shivered in the thin vampire costume he had on. It wasn't enough to keep the boy warm in the new temperature.

"This is boring! I want to hear him scream out for Soubi-chan!" Boring? How could watching someone suffer be enjoying in the first place? Not even showing their face? They were cowards in Ritsuka's mind. "What shall we do?"

Ritsuka was suddenly thrown against a nearby tree, his cry from pain escaping his restraint throat. The chains around his wrists tied together around the tree. The neck chain also tied around the tree while the chains on his ankles bolted to the ground once again. He thrashed, but couldn't move his body an inch without being able to not breathe.

"Ritsuka. I've come for you." Ritsuka's closed eyes sprang open at the familiar voice. Soubi moved closer to the captive boy until they were only inches apart. Ritsuka could smell Soubi's familiar scent, and couldn't stop the soft smile spreading on his lips.

"Sou…bi…"

Soubi's hand unexpectedly reached out trailing the line of the black shirt he had on. Ritsuka watched as Soubi's eyes followed his own hand before they snapped to look him in the eye. A smirk crossed his face. His hand suddenly slipped under the shirt on Ritsuka's torso. It traveled up, leaving a trail of warmth along Ritsuka's stomach to his chest.

Soubi stepped forward until their bodies rubbed against each other. "Why, Ritsuka? Why don't you let me touch you like this?" He whispered in Ritsuka's ear, his hot breath hitting the boy's sensitive skin. Ritsuka couldn't help but shiver.

"No." Ritsuka tried to pull away but the restraints stopped him. Soubi was gentle. He would never be this rough with him. "Do…n't!" He pleaded for the man to stop, for the real Soubi to come save him.

"Call out his name, Ritsuka. Call out the name of the person you want most." It was that voice again. The voice that started this whole terrible night. "Call for Soubi."

Ritsuka closed his eyes, feeling the tears start to come. Was Soubi really the only one for him to call? And why wasn't he even thinking of calling for Seimei? Maybe because he knew Soubi would come.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka screamed as loud as he could. The hand grabbed on to his shirt from underneath it. He smashed Ritsuka against the tree over and over again. Giggles filled the forest once again from the ones who were causing him all the pain.

His tears escaped from his closed eyes, falling down his cheeks to soak in to his shirt. "Soubi!" He yelled again for his Sentouki. He yelled it over and over again while his tears ran down his face.

"Cut. The figure before me is false." Ritsuka opened his eyes at the sudden voice. The Soubi abusing him had disappeared. He looked over to see Soubi again. He ran over to Ritsuka tied to the tree. Placing his hand over the chain around Ritsuka's neck he commanded, "Release."

The chains disappeared, allowing Ritsuka to breath and move. He fell forward in to Soubi's open arms. "Are you okay, Ritsuka?" His body was still quivering from fear. He clenched on to Soubi's shirt, trying to hide the tears flowing down his face. Soubi couldn't help but chuckle softly. "It's okay, Ritsuka. I'm here."

"Sooooubiiii! Why do you always have to ruin our fun!?" Youji stepped out of the bushes, his arms cross in full pout mode. Natsuo stepped out beside him.

"Isn't hurting Ritsuka low even for you?" Soubi looked over to them. He picked Ritsuka up in to a bridal style hold, securing him in his hold to protect him from anything else that might go wrong.

Natsuo waved his hand. "Yeah, whatever. You know you enjoyed watching it Soubi." They turned together and started to walk off. "See you next year Ritsuka!"

Soubi looked down at the boy almost asleep in his arms. "I'm sorry Ritsuka. I didn't come sooner." Soubi's head dropped in shame.

Ritsuka opened his eyes and scowled at him. "Why do you always bring yourself down? I didn't die did I?" Ritsuka reached out and tilted Soubi's head up. "Thank you Soubi… for saving me."

He leaned up and softly kissed Soubi on the lips, before settling back down in Soubi's strong arms, which seemed to take away all his strength. Soubi smiled and started to walk towards Ritsuka's house. It was at least two in the morning by now.

"Happy Halloween, Ritsuka. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
